powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety
is the fourteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute episode to Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Navi's hint concerning "traffic safety" leads the Gokaigers to a former Carranger and into a fight against Insarn and Action Commander Jealousto. Plot As the Gokaigers take a nap aboard the Gokai Galleon, Navi dreams of being a race car speeding through traffic; this triggers a new clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which is to observe traffic safety. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Barizorg reveals to Warz Gill that a man had interfered with Action Commander Zaggai's mission at a crosswalk. Insarn looks at the picture of the man and falls in love with him and orders Action Commander Jealousto to capture him. Jealousto, who has been in love with Insarn since they were in high school, quickly obliges. At a park, Kyosuke Jinnai is attempting to teach children the basics of traffic safety, but to no avail. Suddenly, Jealousto and a platoon of Gormin Sailors beam down at the park and attack him. Nearby, the Gokaigers go around warning people not to jaywalk when they see Kyosuke being chased by the Zangyack forces. They intervene, changing into the Zyurangers to eliminate the Gormin Sailors and forcing Jealousto to retreat. After the fight, Kyosuke hands each of the Gokaigers a drink and introduces himself as the former Red Racer, leader of the Carrangers. He also tells them that if they want to acquire the powers of the Carrangers, they have to become part of his traffic safety acting troupe. The Gokaigers instinctively decline and run away, but Kyosuke manages to catch Don with his lighting-quick running speed. Furious over Insarn falling in love with the Carranger, Jealousto appears and attacks them. Insarn, however, intervenes and carries Kyosuke away from the attack as the Gokaigers regroup and watch the altercation. Despite being the enemy, she tells them to go transform and defeat Jealousto, who then unleashes his super speed and flame attacks on them. They change into the Turborangers - much to Kyosuke's disapproval. Realizing their mistake, the Gokaigers change into the Carrangers and attack Jealousto. Meanwhile, as Insarn reveals her love to Kyosuke, he politely declines her, which sends her on a rampage. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Warz Gill, Damaras and Barizorg watch the whole battle; irritated by the outcome, Warz Gill fires the growth beam on Jealousto. While being chased by Insarn, Kyosuke urges Jealousto to go tell her that he loves her; resulting in both exchanging "I love you"'s with each other before Jealousto continues his attack on the Gokaigers. Gokaioh is summoned to even the odds and executes the Gokai Star Burst and the Gokai Radical Racing Slash on Jealousto before changing into Shinken Gokaioh and sending him flying to space with the Rekka Daizantou. Jealousto crashes back into the Gigant Horse, where he continues to devote his love to Insarn, who tells the Gormin Sailors to throw him away with the ship's garbage. Back at the park, Kyosuke makes the Gokaigers do the Carranger pose in front of a crowd of children. When the pose receives applauses from the children, Kyosuke breaks into doing the pose himself as Navi watches from the Gokai Galleon's monitor and ironically says that not all Legend powers are useful after all. She decides not to waste her time and energy witnessing this and turns herself and the rest of the Gokai Galleon's lights off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Now More Road Safety: **Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, Red Turbo, Red Racer **Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, Blue Turbo, Blue Racer **Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Racer **Gokai Green - MammothRanger, Black Turbo, Green Racer **Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, Pink Turbo, Pink Racer *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are tied to vehicles. **Turboranger: A vehicle/racing-based Sentai team. **Zyuranger: Vehicles tend to run on "fossil fuels" (the remains of ancient creatures becoming processed and pressurized into oil and gas). **Carranger: See Turboranger. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the Blue Racer, Green Racer, and Pink Racer Ranger Keys. *Both Gokai Changes prior to the Carranger one were of teams who had opening theme songs by Kenta Sato, who portrayed Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in Turboranger. Zyuranger gokai.jpg|Zyuranger Vlcsnap2011052317h38m17.png|Turboranger Gokaiger 14 - Carranger.jpg|Carranger Elements/Homages to Carranger *The title of this episode is similar to a Carranger episode: while reminiscent to the title of the first episode, almost ''all episode titles make a driving reference. *Fitting in with the comedic and fourth wall-breaking tone of Carranger, when Kyosuke reveals he was Red Racer, the shadow of Red Racer appears and he slaps it as if it was blocking his sight. *The Gokaigers change into the Turborangers only momentarily, as Kyosuke gets annoyed as he wants them to turn into the Carrangers. This could be recalling to ''Carranger’s Power Rangers counterpart, as they were known as the Turbo Rangers. Also, Carranger was a parody and working title of Turboranger. *The interest in Kyosuke by Insarn echos the relationship between Kyosuke and Beauty Zonnette in Carranger. **Ironically, all of the Kyosuke/Zonnette episodes were written by main Gokaiger writer Naruhisa Arakawa, who is not a main writer for this episode. *The ultimate punchline of the episode is the uselessness of the Carranger's true Greater Power, which only worked in a series as silly as itself. *When Kyosuke meets the Gokaiger the first time, he gives them a free coffee milk, the favorite drink of his ally VRV Master. *This episode acknowledges both Carranger themes as BG music: the "Full Accel" version plays when the Gokaiger finally become the Carranger, while the original version plays at the end as Kyosuke reveals the Greater Power of the team. *Jealousto's fate by the end of this episode of being thrown out of the Zangyack literally like garbage is likewise almost the fate of the main villains of the series, the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, who are also literally thrown out like garbage by the series main villain, Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus. However like the Bowzock, Jealousto's journey goes a tad further in his next appearance. *Kyosuke trampling on Jealousto when being chased from Insarn is very similar to a scene in Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger where Gorou Hoshino and Yuuji Mita trample on Kyosuke,while chasing a Bara Machine in an onsen. *In a flashback Jealousto has early in the episode, he and Insarn are having a date by a cherry tree, both of them wearing high school uniforms. This is similar to an imagine spot Zonnette had at the start of Ep. 19: The Love Hit-And-Run Maiden!, in which she and Red Racer are having a date and she hands him a written love confession. *The Gokaigers that mimic an acceleration with the Carranger Ranger Keys is an obvious reference to the Carranger's Accel Changer **The Accel Changer were the last full-team key-based transformation device prior to Gokaiger. (not counting the individual transforming device of Abaranger's Asuka.) *There is slight karma regarding Kyosuke's position as a tutor: in Ep. 24: Urgent Launch?! New Leader, Red Racer denounced the idea of the Carranger being used as teachers/tutors to help children, even forcing Minoru Uesugi (Green Racer) to become the Carranger's leader to realize his point. *The usage of the "Full Accel" version of the theme coincidentally happens in the equivalent Carranger episode where the switch to this theme occurs. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 35, The Dream, the Brother, and Birth's Secret. *This episode is the first of the next few in which the ending sequence is replaced with clips from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, with members of the Sentai team appearing when the team is called. The third verse of Super Sentai Hero Getter is played, although the previous episode played the first verse. *After the next time trailer, a promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, different than the previous three episodes, is once again played. *As Insarn is on Earth, Warz Gill is the one who grows Jealousto with the Gigant Horse's cannons, the first time someone other than Insarn has done so. *The "Monster of the Week", Jealoushitto, is a portmanteau of "Jealous" and 嫉妬 (Shitto) which means "jealous" in Japanese. This name refers to his jealousy portrayed in this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way, Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety, Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears and Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai. It was released on October 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, DVD cover GokaiVol04-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 14 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa